Intensely
by Persefone-San
Summary: Uma data especial que não permite que eu me concentre em nada. Tinha de vê-lo, era meu aniversário e sempre passávamos juntos.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e Lost Canvas pertencem a Masami Kurumada e Cia.

_**Intensely**_

5 de novembro.

Uma data especial que não permite que eu me concentre em nada.

Tinha de vê-lo, era meu aniversário e sempre passávamos juntos.

Adiantei meu trabalho o mais rápido possível e enviei para o editor. Acabei virando um escritor e assim, posso trabalhar em casa e sem estresses maiores, já que me organizo.

O médico havia deixado bem claro que me estressar só encurtaria ainda mais minha vida. Não é tão simples ter um problema cardíaco sem soluções.

Desliguei o computador, tomei um banho demorado e me vesti. Calça e sapatos negros, camisa cor de chumbo e um sobretudo negro para me proteger do frio que se intensificara ao entardecer.

No caminho, parei em uma floricultura e comprei um pequeno buquê de lírios brancos, as flores favoritas dele.

Cheguei ao meu destino e o sol já seguia para o horizonte, mas isso não me importava. O frio não me importava. Respirei fundo e peguei o buquê, sem me esquecer de ligar o alarme ao sair do carro.

Era sempre tão difícil...

Cruzei os portões e segui pelo caminho que conhecia tão bem. Lá estava, próximo a uma frondosa árvore que agora mantinha as folhas douradas. Novamente respirei fundo e tomei coragem.

Era difícil.

Todo ano era difícil, em especial este momento.

Aproximei-me devagar e me abaixei ao seu lado.

- Olá, Dégel. – passei a mão em sua lápide, retirando as folhas secas que a cobriam, e depositei o pequeno buquê ao lado. Senti um lágrima acaricia meu rosto e logo a sequei com a manga do casaco. – Trouxe suas flores favoritas.

Sentei ao lado do túmulo e novamente toquei a lápide. _"Na plenitude da felicidade, cada dia é uma vida inteira_¹_."_ Era o que tinha escrito.

Sorri tristemente. Desde adolescente, meus treze anos, que descobri meu problema cardíaco e sabia que não teria solução. Apenas um tratamento para amenizar sintomas e saber que não deveria me estressar. E você sempre ao meu lado me dando total apoio.

Com a notícia de que eu viveria no máximo sete a dez anos... Abalou-me. E você sempre me sorria estendendo a mão e repetia essa frase.

- _"Na plenitude da felicidade, cada dia é uma vida inteira." –_ murmurei. E ele sempre emendava falando "_Vamos viver intensamente cada dia !_"– Você sempre esteve certo. E eu tento viver o melhor de cada dia, sempre fazer tudo o que desejo. Aproveito cada dia sem pensar no amanhã. Não faço isso apenas por mim, Dégel, mas por você também.

Outras lágrimas teimosas acariciavam meu rosto. Imaginei que se ele pudesse ver, ficaria chateado. Ele sempre disse que eu não combinava triste, que eu era o sol e que deveria sempre sorrir... Mas não era justo!

A _vida_ não era justa.

- Embora sempre tentasse me animar e sorrisse para mim... Eu te via chorar solitário algumas vezes. Você dizia ter medo de me perder, que não saberia o que fazer sem mim... – mais lágrimas, eu não conseguia conter. Não nesse dia. – Você me deixou no dia de meu aniversário...

Há nove anos que me deixou. Aquele acidente... Estávamos indo a um restaurante comemorar, quando aquele bêbado furou o sinal e atingiu nosso carro do seu lado. Ainda hoje me revolto... Você era um homem lindo, saudável, inteligente... Tinha toda uma vida pela frente para aproveitar e eu um moribundo que te causava dor e te arrastava para trás, egoísta demais para te libertar.

E por ironia, você se foi e eu ainda estou aqui. Trinta e seis anos... Mais debilitado, mas ainda vivo. Eu já deveria estar ao seu lado, mas a vida ainda não o quis.

- Ou seria você cuidando de mim? – sorri. O sol se pondo, já estava ficando escuro – Algumas vezes sinto como se estivesse do meu lado, tocando meu ombro ou me sorrindo daquela forma reconfortante.

Eu já deveria ter morrido e você me protege, não é? Zela por mim. E quando achar que eu vivi o suficiente por nós dois, estarei novamente ao seu lado, Dégel.

- Até lá, obrigado por se tornar meu anjo da guarda.

Levantei e voltei para o carro, enxugando as lágrimas. Rapidamente me acalmava, o que era bom para meu coração problemático. É você de novo, não é, Dégel? É como se o tocasse, fazendo-o se acalmar e me acalmar.

- Talvez não seja má ideia sair um pouco hoje. – sim, jantar em nosso restaurante favorito e caminhar um pouco na orla. – Viverei por nós dois. – repeti em uma promessa. E cumprirei até o momento de nos reencontrarmos.

**FIM**

**oOoOoOo**

1 . Frase de _Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe_. Achei linda e não resisti.

Não encontrei nada referente a data de aniversário de Kárdia, então criei. Fic elabora em uma hora e meia, após ouvir uma música antiga, sem revisão ou betagem. Então, qualquer coisa, por favor me avisem. Nunca fiz algo assim por momento, sei que não tenho talento para shots, mas dessa vez não resisti. E é meu primeiro Kardia x Dégel.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Peço que deixem suas marquinhas dizendo o que acharam, isso incentiva os autores.

Beijos,

Perséfone-san

28 – 03- 2012


End file.
